Stargazers
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Octavia finds a book with characters they remind her of Bellamy and Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bellarke fanfic**

**Thank you SOOOO much to my tumblr beastie Becca for editing this for me**

It was mid afternoon and Octavia was looking for herbs for Clarke just outside the wall when she saw a glow in the distance. Octavia being Octavia, she ran towards the glow. When she got closer, she realized it was one of the many glowing butterflies she used to see. 'That's strange, theres only one. Normally theres more.' Octavia thought when saw the butterfly resting on what she thought was a tree branch. Octavia stopped in front of the butterfly and kneeled down.

"What are you standing on?" she asked reaching out her hand to grab what the butterfly landed on. As her hand touched it the butterfly flew into a hole under leaves. She dug around the leaves and found an old, wooden chest. It obviously was very old, probably somebody owned it 100 years ago. A feeling of curiosity and wonder washed over her. Octavia grabbed the rusty, handle and pulled and it open with ease. When the chest opened, her hopes were dropped.

"What is all this?" She asked jumping into the unknown object. As she looked around she saw nothing useful to the camp, just junk. It was all useless objects. She started to give up her hopes of something important and stood up to finish the task Clarke sent her out to do. A ray of sunlight fell into the chest and enabled her to notice a small paper-like object.

"A book!" Octavia said grabbing hold of it. The cover was titled 'Stargazers' and had a drawing of a girl with blond hair and a dress and a boy with dark locks holding hands under a sea of falling stars. Octavia turned over the book to read the story line. "Princess Annalise hated being a princess. One day, she leaves the castle only to be attacked. However she is saved by none other then the rebel leader Derek. At first, they do not get along and practically despise one another. In time, the two bond and a romance blooms. A love that goes against all the rules. Will they be together forever to gaze at the shining lights above or will they be miles away like the planets."

Octavia smiles knowing she finally will have something to do, since Bellamy won't let her do anything. She stood up with the book in hand and started to head back to camp.

When Octavia walks back into camp with the book and herbs, she noticed Bellamy and Clarke talking, more like arguing. But to everybody else, them arguing was the closest thing they ever got to talking. It was usually Bellamy taunting Clarke and her overreacting over it. Wondering what they are saying, Octavia began walking closest to the two, without them noticing.

"I'm not a 'princess', 'Mr. Rebel leader' so stop calling me that!" Clarke yelled at Bellamy who looked down at her with his usual smirk. Bellamy looked at Octavia and noticed the book in her hands.  
"Whats that O?" he asked with slight confusion. Clarke's mood suddenly changed when she turned to look at her, she gave her a warm and gentle smile.

"Oh this? Its a romance book called Stargazers!" Octavia exclaimed handing the book over to Clarke to look at. "Its about a rebel leader and a princess falling in love!"

A few feet away Octavia heard Monty say, "So basically a book about Bellamy and Clarke." She had to hold in her laughter, some people in the camp did actually chuckle a bit.

Clarke rolled her eyes, then ignored the statement. "If its any good let me know and I'll read it." Clarke said handing the book back to Octavia.

Octavia laid down in her tent, and opened the book. And after the first page, she was hooked. The more and more Octavia read the more she began to realize what Monty said was true. After Bellamy killed Dax, him and Clarke just sat there together looking at stars just like when Derek killed somebody for attacking Annalise. Thats the moment they fell in love, however they still bickered like they did before, but still loved each other. That moment was when Octavia believed Bellamy and Clarke saw each other beyond their masks. She knew she had to do something about it.

Octavia walked out of her tent to look for either Bellamy or Clarke. She saw them sitting together, their argument obviously calmed down. 'Of course they are together.' She thought, mentally rolling her eyes looking at them talking. She finally made her way over to the two of them.

"Hey Bell, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she asked then walking off to her tent again.

"Sure O, see you later princess." Bellamy said, then stood up and followed his sister. When he finally reached the tent, Octavia was already sitting comfy in one of the chairs.

"What is it O?" Bellamy asked, slightly curious.  
"Do you love Clarke?" Octavia asked in an interrogating voice, turning around in her chair.

"W-What? Me love the princesses ha your crazy." Bellamy denied but Octavia could tell he was lying, she always could.

"You're not only lying to me, Bell, but to yourself too. You're just like Derek." she said sighing.

Bellamy gave her a confused look and asked "Who's Derek?"  
Octavia threw the book at him crossing her arms. "He's the rebel leader in Stargazers and you two are very similar," she said as Bellamy looked at the cover of the book, reading the synopsis on the back. When he finished, she finally continued. "and same goes for Clarke and princess Annalise."

Bellamy let out a small laugh at the last part "Of course the princess is a princess after all."

Octavia smirked "Annalise hates being called princess but Derek calls her that all the time." she then leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms. "Sound familiar Bell?"

Bellamy gulped. He had been caught. Yes he had feelings for Clarke, but this wasn't a romance novel, this was real life.

"You aren't gonna let Jay take her away are you?" Octavia asks.  
He took a moment to think about what she was talking about 'Jay? Who the hell is Ja-Finn! Jay is Finn in the book.' Bellamy sighs, "Octavia, I don't have time for this." he said and turns away to leave, the book still in his hands. But before he leaves he muttered under his breathe, "No way in hell is he taking my princess."

He hoped Octavia didn't hear but deep down he knew she had, she just didn't say anything. Octavia walked out a few seconds later and rand up to Bellamy and whispered into his ear, "Same thing Derek said." then grabbed the book from his hands and started skipping in the direction of the drop ship.

As Octavia entered the drop ship she motioned for everyone to get out so she could be alone with Clarke. She had no serious patients at the moment and didn't need anybody to stay in the drop ship. She was taking inventory in the supplies closet, and when turned around she jumped in surprise to just see Octavia there.

"Hey Octavia." Clarke smiles putting away makeshift bandages. "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, you should read this book Clarke, like as soon as possible." Octavia said opening and flipping threw the book looking for a specific part.

She began reciting lines from a chapter, "Thud. Annalise's back collides with the tree. "Hey why the hell did you sho-' Annalise was cut off by Derek's lips pressing against hers. She lets out a squeak but begins to kiss him back. The kiss became heated quick. One lick of Derek's tongue was all it took for Annalise to open her mouth to him. Tongues battling for dominance neither winning and neither losing. When they broke for air shirts came off-" Octavia was cut off by Clarke.

"Ok I get it you don't need to read out loud anymore!" Octavia smiled at the blush on Clarke's face.

"I can image you and my brother making out like that." Octavia teased, and began cackling as Clarke's face went almost completely red.

"I don't like your brother that way!" Clarke yells before leaving.

She ignored Octavia's calls after her and quickly made her way to her tent. When she got in, she flopped onto her bed, and looked up at the ceiling of her tent. After a while she started to think of Octavia's words.

"Do I like Bellamy that way?" she asked herself. She stayed up all night wondering if she did, and if he had feelings for her too.

**H-How was it?**

**If you have ideas for fanfics you can send them to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! Thanks again to the lovely Becca for editing this! And Stargazers isn't a real book**

Clarke sat in her makeshift bed clutching onto the book Octavia had been obsessing over the past week. She told herself she would read one chapter to make her happy, but several chapters and hours later, here she was obsessing over the book. 'I should be sleeping not reading!' Clarke mentally scolded herself. Its probably just a little after one in the morning. She felt herself growing sleepy and began to read the book out loud without even noticing.

"It's night time when they exit the cave. The only light they have to see is the light from the full moon and stars above.

'And now it's dark out! This is why I didn't wanna go through the cave! It would have been fast to go along the path, Derek!' Annalise yells at Derek while climbing out of the cave after him, his back turned to her. 'Yeah and don't help me up or anything!' She mutters under her breath. She didn't think he heard until he finally spoke once she climbed out of the cave.

'I thought you didn't want to be treated like a princess, princess?' Derek says looking down smirking while she brushes dirt off her dress.

'Its called being a gentleman, having manners. Oh wait Mr. Rebel leader, who doesn't know how to be a gentleman or have manners!' She yells at him and begins to walk into the forest. She was stopped by his hands around her waist, his face in the crook of her neck.

'I had manners a few nights ago remember I was sweet, gentle, slow and patient.' he murmurs, and begins to place a trail of kisses down her neck.

Annalise's face begins to heat up remembering what they did a few night ago.

'W-Well you shouldn't only be sweet w-when we do that….' she squeaks, trying to hold back a moan. Derek laughs and begins to kiss her jaw line.

'When we do that… so were doing it again?'

She knows she can't let Derek get the satisfaction he wants. Annalise gives his side a hard shove and he stumbles back. 'We aren't if you keep acting like a jerk!' Derek's smirks falls off his face and is replaced with a annoyed frown. She internally smiles to herself, knowing she's winning.

'Princess, I've been nothing but nice to you. So, you can shut that pretty, little mouth of yours!' he declares. She starts to get slightly pissed, Annalise sends him a death glare.

'NICE?! Everything you've done is for yourself! Your only returning me to the castle because you want the reward!' she snaps, immediately regretting the words right as they passed her lips. 'D-Derek I didn't mean that I-I was just ma-'

Annalise was cut off by Derek's lips smashing against hers. Oh how he loved to cut her off. When they broke apart Derek lowered his head beside her ear then whispered, 'I don't wanna bring you back to the castle. I don't want any damn reward. All I want is for you to be my rebel princess forever.'

Annalise smiles then whispers into his ear, 'I want to be your rebel princess.'

As soon as the words left her lips, Derek begins to kiss her again only hard more urgent. He slowly pushes her back onto a nearby tree, just how it happened the previous night. This time, it was more rough, more desperate. They clung to each other like there was no tomorrow. She starts to gasp in pleasure as Derek begins to unlace her corset and moves his mouth down to-"

Clarke shuts the book with a huge slam. She tosses next to her bed and pulls up the blanket and groans, "Ugh Octavia! Why did you put weird thoughts in my head? Bellamy and I would never make out like that in the forest! Although now that I think about it, I actually want that to happen..what's wrong with me?" She then blew out her candle and laid in bed, trying to ignore the images of Bellamy and her in the woods, getting lost in each other.

She knew, or thought she did, he didn't have any attraction towards her, let alone any real feelings.

What she didn't know, that just outside her tent was Bellamy Blake, sitting on a nearby log, listening to her. With a smile as big as the cheshire cat's.

**How was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 it here!**

italic is the dream~

_Clarke fell asleep on her desk reading, but was awoken at the sound of rocks hitting her window. _  
_She knew who it was. She got up ran to the window and opened it, preparing to yell at him._

_When she opened it, a tiny pebble hit her forehead. She winced in pain and glared at him. She almost melted when she heard his voice._

_"Sorry princess." The deep and sexy, that she would never admit out loud, the voice belonging to none other then, Bellamy Blake. Sighing she held up a finger to let him know she would be back, then closed the window._

_When the window opened again, Clarke began to climb out, but she realized there was just the hard pavement below. _

_"Hey wheres the crate full of hay? I need something to land on." She asked, crossing her arms and sat on the windowsill._

_Bellamy gave his usual smug smirk, then held open his arms, "I'm waiting, princess." Clarke sighed but jumped, her heart beat faster, awaiting the pain of landing on the pavement, but it never came. She landed perfectly in Bellamy's awaiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I told you when you come at night, not to call me princess. I hate it!" Clarke complained._

_Bellamy smirk grew bigger as he put Clarke down. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You'll always be my princess." Then pressed his lips upon hers._

_She had to tell him her mother's plan but she didn't wanna ruin the moment. More heated the kiss became the more it hurt Clarke. She was almost 18, which meant she would be married soon. And her mother already chose whom her husband would be._

_Without realizing it, large tears started to fall down her face. Thinking he hurt her, Bellamy pulled away worried. _

_"Whats wrong princess?" He asked cupping her face in his hands. _

_Clarke looked to the ground. "My mother wants me to marry Finn from the castle over b-but, I love you, Bellamy and I only want you!" Clarke whispered as she began to cry more._

_Bellamy comforted her as they sat down against a tree in silence for what seemed like years. _

_"Run away with me." Bellamy said, breaking the silence, looking down at her to show Clarke he was serious. Clarke smiled then nodded in agreement._

_After grabbing a few momentous from her room she placed a letter on her bed addressed to queen Abby._

_The letter read 'If dad was still around he would tell me to always to be true to myself and do what ever makes me happy so I'm leaving to be with Bellamy and I'm sure dad would agree with my decision to leave. Love you always, Clarke.'_

_Clarke then climbed out her window again tossing the bag down to Bellamy before jumping into his waiting arms._

_Once they got their distance from the castle Bellamy dropped her bag and pushed her up against a tree._

_Bellamy began a trail of kisses down her neck leaving multiple marks on her. Marking her as his. Everyone of his rebels knew Clarke was his but he liked marking her anyway._

_"Bellamy we should wait till we get to the camp." Clarke moaned. Bellamy pulled away from her neck to look at her then said "Its been to long princess I can't wait." Then began to kiss her lips hungrily._

Clarke shot up from her bed sweat all over her. "I-It was a dream!?" Clarke exclaimed smacking her forehead and flopping back down on her make shift bed annoyed.

Clarke's tent flaps opened and in walked Octavia. "Hey are you ok? You're so pale and you are covered in sweat!" She asked worried.

"What the hell should I say? Yeah I'm ok just having a dream about being a princess and being in love with your brother and running away together!" Clarke didn't realize she was talking out loud.

"You dreamed about Bellamy? You soooooo like him!" Octavia said jumping up and down excited. "No I don't like him... I can't love him..." Clarke whispered that last part hoping she wouldn't heard but she did.

Octavia only smiled then turned to leave Clarke's tent only to run into somebody right outside. Clarke's heart stopped when she heard Octavia yell. "Bellamy were you eavesdropping!?"

**How was it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter! If I get any ideas I will add them to this be for now it is done!**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

"Why do I have to be on a hunting group with Bellamy!" Clarke groaned.

After last night she had been avoiding Bellamy at all cost. She was completely embarrassed about having a dream of him.

But of course when they were deciding teams for the hunting trip, Bellamy said, no more like demanded, Clarke went with him.

Clarke knew they had to talk eventually. They were leaders and leaders had to work together, however she wanted to put off talking as long as possible. She walked in silence next to him, not bothering to make any small talk. Bellamy noticed, and finally stopped and turned to face her.

"Not gonna talk princess?" Bellamy asked smiling down at her.

Smiling. Not smirking. What the hell.

Clarke didn't say anything but felt a blush form on her cheeks. She turned away to hide her face and began to fast walk in attempt to get away from Bellamy.

She heard Bellamy getting closer as he attempted to catch up with her. She panicked and picked up the pace.

"Hey princess, wait up!" she began running. "Clarke seriously!" But she kept running, not wanting to slow down or turn back.

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She didn't notice when Bellamy caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She squeaked when he picked her up and shoved her against a tree.

"Ow! Bellamy what the hell do you think you're-" Clarke asked before she was cut off by Bellamy's lips on hers.

Clarke lets out a quiet moan as he kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue traced along her bottom lip asking for entrance. He then moved his hands to grip her thighs as he dug his hips into hers.

The feeling of his length on her made Clarke gasp and Bellamy took he opportunity to slip his tongue in and battle with hers. Neither losing and neither winning. She was lost in the kiss before it dawned on her.

'This is like that scene in Stargazers where Annalise and Derek first did...well did it.' she thought to herself. When Bellamy broke the kiss Clarke expected to take off his shirt but instead he laughed.

Once he stopped laughing Bellamy ducked his head into her neck then whispered "Just like Derek and Annalise. Right princess?"

'Did he overhear Octavia telling her that part in the drop ship? Wait if he overheard that then…' she thought.

"I could imagine it too princess." Bellamy whispered kissing her neck. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts.

"How many times have you eavesdropped mine and Octavia's conversation?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy laughed then pulled away from her neck. She moaned in protest by the absence of his touch. He chuckled and pulled her close to him again. He kissed a long, slow trail of kisses along her jaw bone driving her crazy. But, he abruptly pulled away and began to walk in the direction of camp. "Lets get back or they'll send out a search party for us."

"Wait, you didn't answer me! Bellamy! Bellamy Blake, you better answer me!" she called after him, trying to catch up.

**Sooo how was it? Please Review!**


End file.
